Niwa Tsuru
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Dalam jeda waktu itu, tatapan mata dua bangau putih saling bertemu. Non-historical Jidaigeki AU. Drabble serial.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (KanColle oleh Kadokawa, TouRan oleh Nitroplus), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Peringatan Pengarang:

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan.

* * *

 ** _Niwa Tsuru_**

 _A KanColle x TouRan crossover_

 _Takaku Tobu Sennen no_

* * *

Kuninaga Tsurumaru, putra sulung keluarga bangsawan Tsurumaru. Sang ayah adalah hatamoto kepercayaan sang Shogun, sedang sang ibu adalah putri dari keluarga cabang klan Fujiwara. Tubuhnya jangkung, dengan rambut pendek seputih salju. Setiap hari ia belajar berbagai macam ilmu, terutama sastra dan tata negara, dengan harapan kelak dapat diangkat menjadi penasihat pemerintahan. Kuninaga mempunyai seorang adik remaja bernama Namazuo, yang lebih tertarik pada ilmu bela diri dan ketentaraan dibanding sang kakak.

Dengan kepak sayap sang bangau, kisah ini dimulai.

"Kuninaga," ucap sang ayah pada suatu sore. "Berapa umurmu, nak?"

"Sudah memasuki musim gugur ke-dua puluh lima saat ini, Ayahanda," balas sang putra sambil mengangsurkan teh hijau dalam cawan pada sang ayah yang duduk di seberangnya. Udara panas bulan itu sudah mulai berganti menjadi angin sejuk.

"Hmm. Sudah waktunya, kukira," ucap sang ayah sambil mengangkat cawan keramik itu sebatas dadanya, sejenak mengagumi bagaimana cahaya sore menari di atas permukaan enamel cawan itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu, istriku?"

"Putra kita sangat berbakat dalam ilmu sastra dan tata negara, goshujin-sama," ucap sang perempuan sambil menghembuskan nafas, secangkir teh hijau diangsurkan ke hadapannya pula oleh sang putra. "Tapi saya khawatir ia tidak bisa membela keluarga dan hartanya."

"Mm… memang putra kita ini lembut dan sangat murah hati," ucap sang ayah selesai menghabiskan minumannya. "Kupikir ada baiknya putra kita ini dikeraskan sedikit."

"Tapi Ayahanda-" sela Kuninaga.

"Kau datanglah untuk berlatih bujutsu kembali di perguruan Gokou," ucap sang ayah sambil meletakkan kembali cawan teh di atas meja. Suara cawan dan meja yang beradu memenuhi ruangan. "Kau kan sudah kenal dengan Gokou-dono, dia juga kenal denganku. Biar kutuliskan surat pengantar, lalu mintalah dia mengajarimu bela diri."

"…Baik, Ayahanda," ucap Kuninaga sambil menundukkan kepala, mafhum bahwa keinginan sang ayah tak lagi dapat ditenggang.

"Kudengar disana banyak bangau bermain," imbuh sang ibu sambil tersenyum, hampir sebagai kalimat tanpa maksud.

"Tentu, Ibunda," ucap Kuninaga.

...

"Jadi kau diutus ke sini untuk belajar bela diri?" ucap lelaki separuh baya yang duduk di seberang Kuninaga dalam ruang tamu itu. Surat pengantar yang ditulis oleh sang ayah terbentang di hadapan sang pendekar. "Kupikir kau murid Dojo Sagami yang di timur kota?"

"Sengyoku-sensei meninggal dunia beberapa tahun yang lalu, sementara putra-putra beliau meninggal dalam perang. Ayahanda berpikir kualitas para penerusnya tidak cukup bagus," ucap Kuninaga dengan nada yang terukur. "Beliau pun menarik saya keluar dari perguruan itu."

"Ah, tentu saja… satu-satunya murid mereka yang menurutku pantas jadi penerus aliran hanya menantu mereka Kogitsune-san. Iapun masih butuh beberapa tahun pengalaman lagi sebelum ia mencapai puncak kemampuannya," sang lelaki paruh baya berucap. "Baiklah. Kau boleh menjadi murid dan berlatih di sini, tapi…"

"Ada apa, Gokou-dono?" tanya Kuninaga cepat. "Apakah ada kekurangan pada…"

"Oh, tidak. Ayahmu menyertakan cukup uang untukku," ucap sang pendekar sambil tertawa kecil. "Begini… aku akan pergi mendampingi Shogun dalam kunjungan ke Kai dan daerah-daerah utara bersama rombongannya besok, sementara murid-murid terbaikku ikut pasukan beliau ke selatan untuk memadamkan pemberontakan. Istri dan putri bungsuku juga akan pergi ke Fukuoka untuk menjadi pengawas kejuaraan memanah. Kalau begini keadaannya, aku yang jadi tidak enak dengan ayahmu karena kau jadi terbengkalai di sini."

"Saya yakin murid-murid anda yang lain akan bisa mengajari saya dengan baik," balas Kuninaga hati-hati. "Lagipula selama anda pergi, saya bisa berlatih saja…"

"Buat apa ayahmu menitipkanmu di sini untuk latihan biasa yang bisa kau lakukan sendiri di rumah," balas sang lelaki paruh baya.

Bak sudah diatur takdir, seorang perempuan berambut seputih salju membuka pintu geser di belakang sang lelaki paruh baya, lalu masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi teh dan makanan kecil. Sejenak ia menaruh hidangan tersebut diantara kedua lelaki, sebelum beranjak untuk undur diri kembali ke belakang pintu geser.

"Shoukaku, tinggallah sebentar," ucap sang guru bela diri sambil mengangkat cawan minumannya sebelum menarik sebuah isapan teh hijau.

"Baik, Ayahanda," balas sang gadis sambil menutup pintu geser lalu duduk di belakang sang ayah.

Ada sejenak jeda selama Kuninaga dan tuan Gokou menikmati teh hangat yang dihidangkan Shoukaku. Dalam jeda waktu itu pula, tatapan mata kedua bangau putih itu saling bertemu, saling mengukur satu sama lain. Di mata Shoukaku, pria muda berbahu lebar ini nampak percaya diri. Di mata Kuninaga, gadis muda berambut putih ini tak ubahnya sebuah buntalan sutera; indah dan lembut di luar namun entah apa yang disembunyikannya di dalam.

"Untuk sementara waktu ini, aku akan menyerahkanmu pada putri sulungku. Ilmunya tidak seberapa tinggi dibandingkan aku, ibu, atau adiknya… namun ia sangat menguasai dasar-dasar beladiri aliran kami," ucap sang pendekar tua. "Aku tahu kau sudah belajar cukup lama di perguruan Sagami, tapi tak ada salahnya kau menyegarkan ingatanmu kembali. Datanglah untuk berlatih dengan Shoukaku besok."

"Baiklah, Gokou-dono. Saya akan datang setelah pelajaran pagi saya esok selesai," balas Kuninaga sambil menundukkan kepala.

* * *

 **A/N:** OTEPE. Enough said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (KanColle oleh Kadokawa, TouRan oleh Nitroplus), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Peringatan Pengarang:

Fic ini mengandung retcon, info yang diciptakan, dan hal yang tidak canon secara umum. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan bingung mana yang canon dan mana yang bukan, memiringkan kepala, facepalm, dan dalam kasus ekstrim dapat menimbulkan rasa sakit di bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kehati-hatian pembaca sangat dianjurkan.

* * *

 ** _Niwa Tsuru_**

 _A KanColle x TouRan crossover_

 _Natsukashii, Anata no Yokogao_

* * *

Shoukaku Gokou, putri sulung keluarga samurai Gokou. Ayahnya terkenal sebagai salah satu pengajar bela diri keluarga Shogun dan ahli pedang aliran Shinkage-ryuu, sementara ibunya ahli kyuudo serta mahir pula dalam ilmu naginata aliran Jikishinkage-ryuu. Sang adik, Zuikaku Gokou, sudah terkenal sebagai pemanah yang kemampuannya dikatakan sudah setingkat dengan sang ibu. Walaupun begitu, Shoukaku sendiri bukanlah praktisi ilmu bela diri yang menonjol; kemampuannya dengan senjata busur, naginata, maupun pedang tidak sampai setaraf dengan keahlian hakiki yang telah dicapai oleh anggota lain keluarga inti tersebut. Walaupun begitu, dewa-dewa memberikan kelebihan lain pada Shoukaku dalam bentuk kecantikan yang luar biasa. Suatu ketika, dua murid yang sedang berlatih kebetulan melihat sang gadis lewat; keduanya saling tak sadar kalau mereka memukul pergelangan tangan lawannya, hingga saling menimbulkan luka memar.

Dengan kesetiaan sang bangau, kisah ini dijalin.

Hari itu sudah mulai siang ketika Kuninaga sampai di dojo aliran Gokou, sesuai yang disetujui oleh sang kepala perguruan padanya kemarin. Di depan pintu sudah menunggu Shoukaku dalam balutan satu setel hakama dan keikogii biru tua, rambutnya dikumpulkan ke dalam sebuah ekor kuda tinggi di belakang kepala.

"Apa… aku terlambat? Dojo ini sepi sekali…" ucap Kuninaga sambil melepas sandal jeraminya.

"Tidak juga," balas Shoukaku sambil menunjukkan jalan menuju dojo. "Saya hanya mengajar murid ayah pada tingkat dasar. Mereka biasanya baru datang sore nanti, itupun bila mereka tidak berhalangan."

"Ah… begitu," ucap Kuninaga sambil memasuki dojo dan memulai pelemasan. "Kita belajar apa hari ini, sensei?"

"Mm… sudah tingkat berapa anda di Dojo Sagami, Tsurumaru-dono?" tanya Shoukaku sambil menggaruk dagu.

"Terakhir aku belajar di sana, aku akan diuji untuk naik dari tingkat _kyu_ kesembilan," ujar Kuninaga sambil melemaskan tangannya.

"Begitukah… Ayah selalu memulai pelajaran murid pindahan dari melihat bagaimana ia memegang pedang dan melakukan suburi," balas Shoukaku sambil mengambil dua pedang kayu dari rak di pinggir ruangan dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Kuninaga. "Biasanya sepuluh sampai lima belas ayunan cukup. Silahkan mulai, Tsurumaru-dono."

"Baiklah," kata Kuninaga sambil menerima pedang kayu itu dan mulai mengayunkannya, sambil menghitung satu sampai lima belas.

"Ayunan anda… tidak begitu pas, Tsurumaru-dono," ucap Shoukaku sambil memindahkan pedang kayu yang tadi ia pegang di tangan kanan ke tangan kiri. "Tidak sepenuhnya jelek, namun juga belum begitu bagus. Apakah pelajaran di perguruan Sagami lebih menitikberatkan pada latihan dengan bertanding?"

"Ya, begitulah. Biasanya mereka menunjukkan jurus, kemudian aku disuruh mengulang beberapa kali, lalu di akhir pelajaran akan ada latih tanding," kata Kuninaga sambil menghela nafas.

"Mm… cara mereka memang berbeda dengan cara perguruan kami. Ayah tidak akan membiarkan seorang murid maju ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi bila ia belum sepenuhnya menguasai _kata_ dengan gerakan-gerakan dasar," ujar Shoukaku sambil 'mencabut' pedang kayu dari pinggangnya dan menunjukkan beberapa gerakan dasar sambil menyebutkan namanya. "Men. Do. Te. Tsuki. Kita akan memperbaiki kuda-kuda, langkah, dan empat gerakan dasar ini selama Ayah pergi. Mudah-mudahan saat Ayah kembali ia akan puas dengan taraf ilmu yang anda punyai."

"Baiklah," ucap sang lelaki sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

"Kita mulai dari 100 ayunan men dulu," ucap Shoukaku sambil tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku meminta latih tanding?" goda Kuninaga membalas senyuman sang gadis.

"Kita lihat seberapa jauh anda berkembang setelah pelajaran ini," balas Shoukaku mengembalikan canda itu dengan kerlingan mata.

* * *

 **A/N:** Errr emang harus dipotong di sini sih walaupun jadi pendek banget. Bagian berikutnya lebih panjang kok XD


End file.
